Financial transaction data may be used to represent financial transactions. For example, a credit card statement may include financial transaction data that represents financial transactions made using a particular credit card. Financial transaction data may include a date, description, and amount corresponding to a particular financial transaction. For example, financial transaction data, [“4/12/2013,” “ITALIAN DELI NEW YORK NY,” “12.08”], may represent a credit card charge for $12.08 for a financial transaction that occurred on Apr. 12, 2013, at a restaurant named “Italian Deli” located in New York, N.Y.